belgiquefandomcom-20200216-history
Baal Shem Tov family tree
The following charts illustrate the family of Rabbi Yisrael Baal Shem Tov, the founder of Hasidic Judaism. The first chart shows the Baal Shem Tov's close family: his closest relatives, by blood and by marriage. This is meant to clarify the various family relations mentioned in the Baal Shem Tov's biography. The second chart shows his descendants to the fourth generation. The Baal Shem Tov did not found a Hasidic dynasty proper, as his immediate successor was his student, Rabbi Dov Ber of Mezeritch, and not any of his descendants. Even so, the descendants of the Baal Shem Tov were revered.Even Yisraʼel, p.111, note 4. Eventually, some of them founded their own courts and dynasties. Notably, his grandson R. Baruch of Mezhbuzh established his Hasidic court stressing that he was the sole heir of the Baal Shem Tov, a controversial issue in his time, which eventually distanced him from many of his colleagues, including R. Shneur Zalman of Liadi and R. Yaakov Yitzchak of Lublin.Alfasi, Yitschak, Ha-Ḥozeh mi-Lublin, pp. 14–15, 73–75. Other descendants became allied by marriage to other powerful Hasidic dynasties (e.g. Chernobyl, Karlin-Stolin), producing many dynasties, including some of the dynasties still active today (e.g. Skver, Vizhnitz). Thus the family of the Baal Shem Tov can be considered a sort of Hasidic dynasty in its own right, and is often treated as such in reference works on Hasidic dynastiesSee Shem u-sheʼerit, ha-Ḥasidut and Even Yisraʼel, which treat it as such.'' where it is sometimes referred to as the Mezhbuzh dynasty. (This term is sometimes used specifically for the dynasty of R. Baruch of Mezhbuzh, see Mezhbizh (Hasidic dynasty), or for an unrelated dynasty from Mezhbuzh: see Apta (Hasidic dynasty).) :R. is an abbreviation for the honorific "Rabbi". It does not necessarily indicate that the subject was a Rabbi. A '' rebbe is the spiritual leader of a Hasidic group or community. Close family of the Baal Shem Tov Descendants of the Baal Shem Tov *'R. Yisrael Baal Shem Tov' (18 Elul 5458 August 1698 or – 6 Sivan 5520 May 1760)Date of birth: The first date has become accepted by the Chabad movement, but it is based on a document from the dubious . The latter dates are based on other traditions. Even Yisraʼel, p. 62. Date of death: Most traditions. Some have 7 Sivan, or both (with some claiming uncertainty from the onset), but a contemporary source—recently published from manuscript—also has 6 Sivan. ibid., p. 70, "Nahar Yotzei mi-Mezhibuzh (1)". For more biographical details, see Baal Shem Tov Married (i) ? (died without issue), (ii) ChanaPer Shivhe ha-Baʻal Shem Tov. Sources that rely on the Kherson Genizah name her Rachel Lea. Even Yisraʼel, p. 60. **R. Tsvi Hirsh of Pinsk (? – 7 Tevet 5540 December 1779) Married (i) ? (mother of R. Aharon, R. Dov Ber and Sheina Rachel), (ii) Beila (mother of R. Yisrael and Sara Reizel), daughter of R. Shmuel Chosid (i.e. the Pious) of Pinsk. Tsvi Hirsh lived in Mezhibuzh during his father's lifetime, and some time after, until his first wife's death. According to some traditions, he succeeded his father as the leader of united Hasidic Judaism before stepping down in favor of R. Dov Ber of Mezeritch. Upon marrying Beila, he moved to Pinsk, where he was a rebbe to a small following.Even Yisraʼel, pp. 45–46, 48, 58–59, "Keter Shem Tov (1)", "Nahar Yotzei mi-Mezhibuzh (1)". Note that while the assignment Tsvi Hirsh's daughters to their respective mothers is sourced, the assignment of his sons is an educated guess by Even Yisraʼel. ***R. Aharon of Titiov (? – 15 Tevet c.1808/1818), called Reb Orale. Rebbe in Kostantin, Titiov and Pavilitsh. Oldest grandson of the Baal Shem Tov.Even Yisraʼel, pp. 89, 101–102, 104, "Keter Shem Tov (1)", "Nahar Yotzei mi-Mezhibuzh (1)". The date of death is per family tradition, cited by Even Yisraʼel, p. 108. Other versions have 5 Tevet (ibid.), the year is given as c. 1808/1818, since the last living mention of R. Aharon is in 5568 1808 and the first dead mention in 5578 1818. In any case, the commonly cited 5589 1829 is erroneous (ibid.). ****Sima Chusha Married (i) R. Tsvi of Korstshov (grandson of R. Nochum of Tshernobl), (ii) her cousin, R. Boruch of Mezhibuzh (see below)Even Yisraʼel, pp. 110, 116, "Keter Shem Tov (1)", "Nahar Yotzei mi-Mezhibuzh (2)". Descendants: the Chernobyl branch of the Chernobyl dynasty, including the Belz (specifically R. Aharon of Belz), Chortkov, Machnovka, Skver, Faltichan, and Vizhnitz dynasties. ****R. Tsvi Hirsh (Hershel) of Skver. Rebbe in Skver.Even Yisraʼel, pp. 110, 113–114, "Keter Shem Tov (1)", "Nahar Yotzei mi-Mezhibuzh (2)". His name was not Naftali Tsvi, as written in some sources, but Tsvi (Hirsh) alone, "Nahar Yotzei mi-Mezhibuzh (9)". Descendants: the Skver and Chernobyl dynasties ****R. Avraham of Skver His father died when he was a child, and he was raised by his sister Sima Chusha. Descendants: the Savran dynastyEven Yisraʼel, p. 114, "Keter Shem Tov (1)", "Nahar Yotzei mi-Mezhibuzh (2)". Note that there is some confusion whether he was R. Aharon's son or grandson. "Keter Shem Tov (1)". ****Naftali"Nahar Yotzei mi-Mezhibuzh (9)". ****married R. Yaakov"Keter Shem Tov (1)", "Nahar Yotzei mi-Mezhibuzh (2)". There is only a single original mention of him. Possibly an error, cf. Even Yisraʼel, p. 85. ***R. Dov Ber of Ulanov. Rebbe in Ulanov.Even Yisraʼel, pp. 58, 80–82, "Keter Shem Tov (1)", "Nahar Yotzei mi-Mezhibuzh (1)". ****R. Tsvi Hirsh of Tshudnov (? – c.1848). Rebbe in Tshudnov.Even Yisraʼel, p. 81, has him as a grandson of R. Dov Ber of Ulanov, but Shem u-sheʼerit, "Keter Shem Tov (1)", and "Nahar Yotzei mi-Mezhibuzh (2)", all have him as son of R. Dov Ber. See "Nahar Yotzei mi-Mezhibuzh (7)" for a clarification of the issue. ****Sima Married (i) ?, (ii) R. Tsvi Menachem Mendel Auerbach, rebbe of Dinovits, son of the rebbe R. Zusha of AnipoliEven Yisraʼel, pp. 80–82, "Keter Shem Tov (1)", "Nahar Yotzei mi-Mezhibuzh (2)". Descendants:"Keter Shem Tov (1)", "Keter Shem Tov (3)"; some differ, see note in "Keter Shem Tov (1)" the Hornsteipl, Satmar and Bobov dynasties. ***Sheina Rachel Married R. Yaakov of Karlin and Tiberias (? – 21 Kislev 5594 December 1833), called Reb Yankele Moneles. Son of R. Menachem Mon (Monele) of Karlin, a disciple of R. Dov Ber of Mezeritch and uncle (and foster-father) of R. Aharon "the Great" of Karlin She took kvitelech in the manner of a rebbe.Even Yisraʼel, pp. 49, 58, 83, "Keter Shem Tov (1)", "Nahar Yotzei mi-Mezhibuzh (1)". ****R. Naftali Tsvi Hirsh of Karlin and Tiberias. Called Reb Hershel dem Baal Shems (R. Hershel, the Baal Shem Tov's descendant). Spiritual and secular leader of the Hasidic community (in particular, the Karlin community) of Tiberias (? – 27 Elul 5624 September 1864) Married Sara Sosha, daughter of R. Yisrael, the rabbi and rebbe of Pikov, son of R. Levi Yitzchok of Berditchev. Descendants: the Boston dynastyEven Yisraʼel, pp. 84–85, "Keter Shem Tov (1)", "Nahar Yotzei mi-Mezhibuzh (2)", The Bostoner Rebbetzin Remembers, Appendix. ***R. Yisroel שותק Shotek i.e. "the Silent" of Chernobyl, a close associate of R. Mordechai of Chernobyl. Died in Yarovitsh near Homel and was buried there.Even Yisraʼel, pp. 58, 83, "Keter Shem Tov (1)", "Nahar Yotzei mi-Mezhibuzh (1)", and "Nahar Yotzei mi-Mezhibuzh (2)". In other versions (cited in Shem u-sheʼerit), the epithet "the Silent" is given to a different R. Yisrael: a son of Sima, daughter of R. Dov Ber of Ulanov (see above). ***Sara Reizel Married R. Moshe Shimon Volf Auerbach (? – 24 Tevet 5597 January 1837) of Safed, son of R. Avraham Dov Auerbach, rabbi of Chmielnik, and grandson of R. Yaakov Yosef of Polnoe, one of the most prominent disciples of the Baal Shem Tov. Died in the Galilee earthquake of 1837.Even Yisraʼel, pp. 59, 85, "Keter Shem Tov (1)", "Nahar Yotzei mi-Mezhibuzh (1)". Even Yisraʼel has 5499 1839, following Shem u-sheʼerit, but the Galilee earthquake was in 1837. ****? Married R. Dov Ber of Chvastov, great-grandson of R. Dov Ber of Mezeritch and grandson of R. Shlomo of Karlin.Even Yisraʼel, p. 85, "Keter Shem Tov (1)", "Nahar Yotzei mi-Mezhibuzh (2)". ****Tsivya Married R. Yehuda Arye, son of R. Menahem Mendel Tsauzmir the rabbi of Mohliv."Keter Shem Tov (1)", p. 172, "Nahar Yotzei mi-Mezhibuzh (2)", and "Nahar Yotzei mi-Mezhibuzh (3)". ****R. Yisrael of Lodezhin."Keter Shem Tov (1)", "Nahar Yotzei mi-Mezhibuzh (2)". **Odl (? – c. 1772 or c. 1787)"Keter Shem Tov (1)", "Nahar Yotzei mi-Mezhibuzh (1)". Married R. Yechiel of Medzhybizh, son of R. Baruch.Sometimes called R. Yechiel Mikhl of Tulchyn, with the epithet dos Daytshel ("the German") or its Hebrew equivalent Ashkenazi. All the additions are erroneous. "Vayityaldu" #85. ***R. Moshe Chaim Ephraim of Sudilkov (c. 1748 – 17 Iyar 5560 May 1800). Rebbe of Sudilkov and Mezhibuzh. see Moshe Chaim Ephraim of Sudilkov ***R. Baruch of Mezhibuzh (c. 1753 – 18 Kislev 5572 December 1811). Rebbe of Tultshin and Mezhibuzh. see Boruch of Medzhybizh Married (i) ? (daughter of R. Tovia Katskes of Ostroh), (ii) Sima Chusha, daughter of R. Aharon of Titiov, his cousin (see above). All his children are from his first marriage.Even Yisraʼel, p. 111, "Keter Shem Tov (1)", "Nahar Yotzei mi-Mezhibuzh (1)". ***Feiga (? – before c. 1802) Married R. Simcha (c. 1763 – before c. 1802), son of R. Nachman, rebbe of Horodenka, a disciple of the Baal Shem Tov. ****R. Nachman of Breslov (1772–1810). Rebbe of Breslov. see Nachman of Breslov Married (i) Sosia (mother of his children), (ii) ?, daughter of R. Yehezkel Trachtenberg of Brody."Keter Shem Tov (1)". ****R. Yisrael der Toyter (or Hebrew: מת Met) i.e. "The Dead" Married a granddaughter of R. Moshe of Kitov, an early disciple of the Baal Shem Tov. ****R. Yechiel Tsvi (? – c. 1812) ****Perl Married R. Pinhas Meir They went to Safed. Notes References * |location=Jerusalem |language=Hebrew |page=47–53 |lccn=95828260}} *Brim, M. S., "כתר שם טוב" "Keter Shem Tov" (a family tree of the descendants of the Baal Shem Tov to the fifth generation, in two parts), in היכל הבעש"ט Heichal Habesht 23, pp. 164–182, and 24, pp. 157–272. Extended to the sixth and seventh generations in Heichal Habesht 26, 29–30. * * |location=Jerusalem |language=Hebrew |lccn=2001321344}} * * *Vekshtein, N. A., "נהר יוצא ממעזיבוז" "Nahar Yotzei mi-Mezhibuzh", (a ten-part series on the descendants of the Baal Shem Tov, based on the above-mentioned Shem u-sheʼerit, ha-Hasidut mi-dor le-dor, "Keter Shem Tov" and Even Yisraʼel, with comments and additions), in "Vayityaldu" #30–38 and #41. *Vekshtein, N. A., "ויתילדו" "Vayityaldu" (a genealogical column in the Hebrew edition of Hamodia) #85 (can be accessed online at Yuchasin - Vayityaldu 85) Category:Family trees Category:Baal Shem Tov Category:Descendants of the Baal Shem Tov